Ever since the advent of the snap open or pop top beverage cans a number of inherent problems have plagued this industry and particularly the consuming public. Inasmuch as these tabs were removable, they inevitably would be discarded in a fashion that would not only contaminate the environment but would be dangerous to humans, animals and fish. Aside from the unsightlyness of discarded tabs, they would inflict cuts on many people at beaches and elsewhere at which it would not be uncommon for people to walk barefooted. There are many reported cases of animals and fish swallowing the tabs while feeding which consequently led to death. In addition, there are many reported cases of people swallowing the tabs after having put the tabs in the can rather than throwing them away.
Recently there has been introduced a tab construction which would retain the tab on the can top. This new top construction is opened by pulling the tab up and then pushing it back to its original position. This would have the effect of severing a weakened section of the top and then pivoting it downwardly into the interior of the can while still retained by the tab. However, this form of top construction offers a number of problems and disadvantages. First of all, the tab in many instances hits the consumer or drinker on the nose because unless manipulated properly it will extend vertically up from the can top. Most important of all is the unsanitary nature of the construction which permits an unclean and contaminated exterior surface of the weakened portion to be pivoted down into the contents of the can. Quite obviously not every consumer will take the time to clean or otherwise disinfect the can top prior to opening the can and consuming its contents.